<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedside Manner by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910642">Bedside Manner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [287]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Human, F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sanju3000 asked: I don’t know if you’re taking any prompts but I would love Klaroline in Grey’s anatomy universe please!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [287]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you suggesting I belong in peds because I have boobs?”</p>
<p>Klaus shook his head, smirking even as he didn’t look up from his computer. “Honestly, love, the last place I’d put you is in peds. No need to scare the children with your color-coded treatment schedules and strict lectures.”</p>
<p>Scoffing, Caroline dropped into the chair across from him, her arms crossed in defiance. “You know I reserve my lectures for the patients who really deserve them. Or just don’t listen.”</p>
<p>“So…kids?”</p>
<p>Eyes narrowed, she knew better than to argue the point. Peds was almost as bad as the urology rotation. “What good is dating the chief resident if I can’t get preferential treatment in specialty assignments?”</p>
<p>He sighed, finally meeting her eyes with that fond resignation of his. “This is your chance - and in your own words from when I dared to give you cardio two weeks in a row - to get a well-rounded grasp throughout the hospital’s many services. Some of which,” he pointed out, “are for young patients. Consider it a challenge for your bedside manner.”</p>
<p>“You usually like my bedside manner,” she flirted. </p>
<p>Winking, he turned back to his screen. “Maybe save that humor for your geriatric rotation. They love the dirty talk.”</p>
<p>Caroline rolled her eyes and gave up the game. “I can’t wait to be this mean when I’m chief resident.”</p>
<p>“I love your use of <em>when</em>, very confident.” He blindly reached for her hand and tugged it to his lips. “Trust me when I say that your color-coding will come in handy, but watch out for the tenacious upstarts like yourself. They’ll do everything in their power to interfere with all your carefully laid plans.”</p>
<p>“Not everything,” she said, her voice low with promise, “but that’s hardly a work-appropriate conversation.” She made her way out of his office quickly, feeling his eyes bore into her back. “See you at home!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked: Sequel to the grey’s anatomy au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline’s smile threatened to stick as she threw her head back against the door, only to be deliciously ruined by a moan. “Oh,” it escaped her like a sigh. “What happened to never doing this again?”</p>
<p>“We’ve been on opposite shifts for three weeks,” Klaus groaned into her neck, his hands tight on her waist to help steady her. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, love.”</p>
<p>Biting her lip, she tugged at his hair and savored the stutter in his hips. “So desperate for me,” she teased, “yet you won’t let me help you reorganize the schedules so we can do this in an actual bed.”</p>
<p>He nipped at her collarbone. “Sacrifices must be made if we want to see Paris on our anniversary. Pay now, reap the rewards later in pastry and excellent wine. I’ll read you terrible poetry in a famous graveyard.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she laughed, keening when he hit a sweet spot inside her. “Hurry, I have to get back to rounds in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>A knock at the door begged to differ. “Five minute warning, Care Bear,” Kat’s voice filtered through. “And don’t forget to fix your hair. The biddies will <em>know</em>, then you’ll never hear the end of it.”</p>
<p>“They like the dirty talk,” she joked, winking at Klaus. Her voice low, she urged him to move faster. “Let’s give them something to talk about.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>